Cego
by Mistress Alice
Summary: Eric se encontra em uma situação dolorosa e complicada. Possui um amor proibido, que está preso à outra pessoa. Cabe à ele decidir se segue o seu coração, ou se sofre em silêncio. Yaoi. Incesto. Oneiros x Taylor e Eric.


**Cego**

_(by Mistress Alice)_

"_-Meu irmão gosta muito, muito de você"._

Essa frase ainda ecoava na minha cabeça. Por que o "gosto" dele é completamente diferente do meu...

-Hey. – Senti um tapa leve nas minhas costas, o que me fez acordar da ilusão que minha mente me pregava. Olhei e sorri.

-Oi, Morpheus. Já fez seus espectros de empregados hoje? – Eu ri. Era um pouco estranho, eu ser espectro e tratar os outros como meros empregados por conta de meu pai e dos meus amigos.

-Que nada, estou é de com preguiça de trabalhar. Acho que vou fazer como o Oneiros, vou jogar videogame o dia todo... Vai jogar comigo né? Aliás... – Ele se deu conta do que eu fazia – Você não está muito com cara de que quer trabalhar.

-Na realidade é só uma liçãozinha de casa que meu pai me deu.

-Thanatos não é muito diferente do meu pai não viu... Então vamos? Oneiros vai descer e vai jogar com a gente! – Eu corei de leve.

-Tudo bem, eu aceito. – Falei, e ele já se levantou o que me fez agir da mesma forma, peguei a pasta. – Sabe, eu encontro vocês na sala de jogos daqui a pouco, vou subir e deixar essas porcarias. – Ri.

-Ok. Espero você lá.

Separamo-nos e fui para as escadarias, para poder subir até o meu quarto.

Meus primos tinham dormitórios no mesmo andar que eu, meus irmãos e as demais autoridades. Não que eu fosse.

-Por Hades, o que você está fazendo aqui? Que porra! – Ao chegar ao andar, ouvi a voz do meu outro primo que ia nos encontrar para jogar. Oneiros parecia muito irritado.

Virei o rosto para olhar. A voz dele estava em um timbre alto, ecoava quase que o corredor todo. Porém, não demonstrei minha presença.

-Aaron permitiu que eu voltasse. Estava com saudade dele, e suas. – Olhei, porém não reconheci... Aliás, eu não conhecia muita gente dentro desse Exército. E pelo tom, não acho que eram amigos... Só amigos.

-Saudades minhas? – Ele riu de forma sarcástica. – Você só pode estar me gozando.

-Não... Mas podemos providenciar isso...

-Cala a boca, quero você LONGE de mim! Falso... Traidor... – Vi Oneiros esbarrar nesse homem e vir em minha direção. Tentei disfarçar, forjando que eu acabava de subir e então fui caminhando até o meu quarto.

-Oi primo... – Dei um sorriso como se eu não soubesse de nada.

-Oi. – Disse ele, seco. E não me atrevi a perguntar sobre o videogame.

Afastamo-nos, e olhei para aquele espectro, ainda parado ali no meio do corredor, com uma expressão maldosa. Aquilo me fez ficar de cara feia, porque notei que a presença dele ia dar certo trabalho para o meu primo. E assim, não lhe dei atenção.

Entrei no meu quarto, fechei a porta e deixei as papeladas e meu lápis em cima da escrivaninha, e aproveitei para sentar na minha cama.

Queria saber quem era esse cara... O que ele fez para o meu primo ficar tão enfurecido. Era amigo do senhor Aaron?

E me demorei a pensar nisso.

Senti o celular vibrar e recordei que tinha um programa para aquela tarde. Peguei o aparelho, era um sms do Morpheus...

'Não vamos mais jogar. Contratempos... ' – Ah! Sei. E não evitei responder. E fui respondido em pouco tempo.

'Oneiros está bravo, né?'

'Como sabe?'

'Eu... Ouvi a conversa... Vi os dois discutindo... Mas quem é ele?' – Meu coração saltou pela minha própria pergunta, e pela ansiedade da resposta. Talvez eu soubesse, mas não queria pensar nessa possibilidade.

'Seu nome é Taylor... Ele é ex-namorado do meu irmão... '

Comecei a digitar para responder, apesar do incômodo daquela resposta.

Eu não sabia da existência dele. Nem desse namoro. Mas o que me incomodava, era saber que o ex dele voltou e o quer de volta.

Que quer o meu primo... O meu... Amor.

'Não sabia dele... '

'Eric, eu e você vamos conversar depois, eu conto'. – Não respondi.

Agora, para o Morpheus, eram dois problemas. Lidar com a situação com o irmão, e comigo. Já que eu sei que ele notou que eu não aprovei isso... Mas a minha preocupação era maior.

_Concorrência_.

E fica ainda pior pelo fato de eu estar apaixonado pelo meu primo. E ele não sabe. E se depender de mim, não saberá.

-Que merda. – Exclamei em voz alta.

Joguei o celular no criado-mudo e acabei me deitando desengonçadamente na cama, no meio dela em meio a um suspiro.

**-/-**

Acordei de susto. Sem saber onde eu estava.

-Cochilei, mesmo? – Peguei o celular para ver as horas.

Nossa, eu não sabia que estava tão cansado. São sete da noite, e tenho uma ligação perdida e duas mensagens não lidas.

Sentei na cama, ainda sonolento. Dormi por três horas. Não esperava, já que eu não estava com sono.

'Atende essa porra'. – Morpheus é romântico quando fica preocupado. – 'O foda disso é que o meu irmão sai para encher a cara! Porra odeio esse Taylor'. – Passei a mão no rosto, ao mesmo tempo perdido e preocupado. Foi então que decidi ligar para ele.

-Eric, onde você estava! – A voz dele estava bem furiosa.

-Pera! Eu estava dormindo.

-Ah tá...

-Então, quem é aquele Taylor? – O interrompi. Queria respostas.

-Um tempo atrás eles dois namoraram. Só que Taylor... Se apaixonou pelo seu pai e deixou o meu irmão na sarjeta.

Como, o quê? Que horror.

-Meu pai deu alguma esperança? – Falei, ainda um pouco confuso.

-Que eu saiba, não. Mas Oneiros se sentiu traído. E bom, tudo o que uma situação dessa permite.

-Se ele fez isso... Por que veio atrás dele?

-Taylor é do tipo que não se importa se você é Deus, Humano ou Espectro. Ele te trata inferiormente, sendo que ele é melhor que todos.

-O tipo espectro atrevido.

-Exatamente. E a coisa só tende a piorar.

Será que o meu coração agüentava?

**-/-**

-VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCO! Aaron! Por Hades! Que absurdo!

-Como é que é? Oneiros? É melhor você calar essa boca e me obedecer! Estou farto desse seu desrespeito! E é bom trata-lo como ele quiser.

-Que palhaçada!

-Senhor Aaron, você não pode permitir isso!

-Morpheus, não queira que eu lhe deixe de castigo por me desobedecer e desrespeitar. E eu já permiti! Oneiros vai namorar com o Taylor. E não me interessa se ele quer ou não. Ele irá. É uma ordem.

Pera... O quê?

-Senhor Aaron, tanto para ser prioridade aqui dentro e vai dar essa ordem?

-Eu considero muito o Taylor. Muito. E quero que ele esteja feliz e confortável na minha presença E ausência. Agora calem a boca, antes que eu converse com o pai de vocês sobre esse desrespeito.

Eu ainda estava em choque.

Aos poucos a discussão na cozinha se tornou um som que minha mente abafou depois do que eu ouvi.

O meu Oneiros estava namorando.

Talvez, eu deveria dizer mil e uma coisas feias sobre o Taylor. Mas ouvir que o homem que eu amo está namorando... Que voltou com o ex, era muito mais doloroso do que o passado.

Meu coração doeu. E acabei saindo dali.

Acho que fiz algum barulho, não sei. E não me importava.

Queria o meu quarto.

Queria ficar sozinho.

E queria muito, muito chorar.

**~/~**

**Notas.**

Aaron = Alone.

Como na outra fic. Há OC nessa. Eric. Filho de Thanatos. E primo dos deuses Oneiros, Morpheus, Phantasos e Icelus.

Saint Seiya, Lost Canvas pertencem ao Masami Kurumada e à Shiori.

Título: inspirado no nome da música Blind da banda Korn. Cuja letra será usada posteriormente nessa fanfic, porquê é tudo a ver com a situação do Eric.

Próximo capítulo em breve.


End file.
